


You're cute (sarcastically)

by Naquar



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Don't Read This, Flash Fic, Humor, Jokes, Other, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Kudos: 3





	You're cute (sarcastically)

"Oh ... but look how cute he is!" said Freddie softly, with a hand over his mouth.  
"Cute? But have you seen it? " Brian breathed tilting his head, including mass of curls.  
It was certainly not a good sight to see that Roger was blissfully sleeping on the sofa with his hands clasped to each other, with his mouth half open from which a drool came down, but someone had mistaken him for a palette, so there was quietly amused to draw a mustache, a black eye and write "Jerk" on the forehead.  
"Do you have any idea who it may have been?"  
Brian continued to stare at Roger as he slept, then shrugged. "I don't know but these are really kindergarten jokes" he just commented.  
"Well, I must say that it is truly original"  
So Brian and Freddie decided to disappear, also because they didn't want to find an angry Roger as soon as he noticed the joke.  
Safe only for the moment else the guilty John Richard Deacon passed his tongue over his teeth, satisfied with his own work and patience if after that poor wretch he woke up with his face like this; poor Rog had done nothing to him ... his only fault was that he fell asleep with that face there!  
John sighed satisfied: the permanent markers were a real blessing.


End file.
